Coming to the rescue
by latro73
Summary: Start where season 8 left. The best doctors of seattle grace hospital are left out there- and are moved to the nearest hospital. What will be their fate? Are they gonna make it? Center mostly around Callie and Arizona, and a new character that will chance their world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) This is one of my many attempts to create a fanfiction, and I am really excited about this one. I hope you'll like it and review. I tried to do my best in the medical area and terms, but unfortunately my knowledge based on chemistry-biology in highschool (that is long forgotten), the mirical wikipedia, and the ugh obsession over E.R, Grey's anatomy, and House. I also tried my best in the English department, cause it is not my native. So- instead of mumbling all over- let's get down to business :)**

**_X 17.10.12 I republished the episode after my beta worked on it, so I think you'll enjoy it better now _****_:)_****_ Thanx Pen Gnots for being my Beta! _****_:)_**

**Short summary: Start where season 8 left. The best doctors of Seattle Grace hospital are left out there- and are moved to the nearest hospital. What will be their fate? Are they gonna make it? Center mostly around Callie and Arizona, and a new character that will chance thier world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Episode one- coming to the rescue**

The strong sound of the helicopter's propellers woke everyone's hearts with adrenaline. After what seemed like eternity, there was finally hope. In the last day they were stuck in what seemed to be nowhere, badly injured, hungry, week, and scared as hell. They usually were the ones to come to the rescue, and not the ones who needed help, and that position was hard to digest. Some of the finest surgeons of Seattle Grace hospital needed to be saved, and the helicopter was just the beginning.

...

"What do we have here?" a tall man with brown hair rushed outside, while the ambulance arrived at the hospital entrance. The paramedics pulled out a gurney with a man on it.

"Plane crash, he had a cardiac tamponade that was done in the field and relived the pressure. But he's still unstable and in risk of infection" the paramedic told the doctor.

"Done in the field? How?" They moved the gurney into the hospital.

"It was a plane full of doctors from Seattle Grace hospital in Washington. There's another two critical in the next ambulance".

"Ok. I want C.T scans and ultrasound his hart. Let's prep an O.R. And someone page Mason!"

"I'm on it, Dr. Pitterson" a young intern said and took the patient.

...

"My beauty sleep lasted only 15 minutes. I guess I shouldn't have expected more, huh?"

A young doctor walked into the parking lot, joining the other doctors that waited for the other ambulances in the entrance.

"I told you there's no such thing as an easy day, Dr. Mason" another female doctor winked at her.

"But can't a girl dream?"

"Not in Portland Gates, you can't"

"Damn, you're right" Dr. Mason seemed exhausted.

The ambulance entered and the paramedic opened the doors.

"Female in her late 30s, multiple fractures to the knee, blood pressure 50\30" the paramedic said.

"Ok, , cores of treatment?" Dr. Mason asked.

"C.T ,X-rays on the leg, and to page ortho." A young man answered.

"I also want C.B.C. Why?" she asked.

"To make sure there is no infection?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm more concerned about the low blood pressure. It might indicate internal bleeding. You are on it, keep an eye on her and update me the minute you get the results."

"Yes Dr. Mason" he said and ran with the gurney.

...

"What do you have, Pitterson?" Dr. Mason came inside the room.

"He had a cardiac tamponade that was drained in the field. I booked an O.R so you can seal the source of the bleed" Dr. Pitterson gave her the C.T scans, and she nodded.

"Ok, let's scrub in" she said and they moved to the O.R.

...

Meanwhile, in Seattle, Callie waited for her wife with a little surprise. Just like she had talked with Bailey earlier, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and makes the sex grow hotter, and only one night away from Arizona made her miss her like hell.

So, she waited in her sexy lingerie for Arizona to come back to work a little magic.

And then the phone rang, and it was Owen. Damn, if she had to leave for the hospital she would probably kill someone.

"Someone must be dying, seriously!" she didn't mean to be so disrespectful, but she couldn't help it.

"Callie." His voice was a little shaky, and she immediately stood up.

"Sorry, didn't mean that. What's going on?" she asked, feeling foolish.

"There was a plane crash." Callie stopped breathing, worried to hear the rest.

"You mean, there was a plane crash and everyone is called to the hospital, plane crash, or…" Callie voice was shaking. She knew better.

"The plane that we sent crashed on his way to the operation. They are now in a hospital in Portland. I'm sending a helicopter in 30 minutes that will take us there." He said._ She is in a hospital. She is not dead. She will be ok_

"I'm coming. Wait for me, I'm coming so don't leave without me!" she closed the phone and dressed in the first thing she could find, and storm out of the apartment.

_She is in a hospital. She is not dead. She will be ok._

_..._

"Dr. Mason, you have to look at this." Dr. Smith told her while she was scrubbing in.

"I'm scrubbing in, I'm going into surgery." she answered.

"You have to look at it, it's the woman with the broken leg." he insist.

"Last time I checked, I'm not ortho." she said, washing her hands.

"It's not about her leg. I think something is wrong." he said and handed her the scan.

She didn't need more than a second of observing the scan to understand.

"You think?! You think? You are incompetent, stupid. You are only showing this to me now? Get her into surgery immediately!" she screamed at her intern, who was completely shocked.

"What about Mr. Sloan? He is already inside" he barely dared to ask.

"Mr. Sloan can wait. She can't. Move. Now!" she kept screaming until he ran, and she walked into the O.R.

"Take this patient back to his room. We need the O.R" she said to Dr. Pitterson.

"No way, he is already ready for surgery, we've already gave his sedatives." he answered.

"Take a look at this." she gave him the scans, and he paused, looking at them for several seconds.

"She's dead." he finally said, as stating a fact.

"She is not dead, and she is on her way, so take your patient out of here." She said, mad how quickly he could give up on someone's life.

"We already sedated him, he is in critical condition, and I can't do this." He insisted.

"Even if we had another O.R, I'm the surgeon. You are only assisting. It's my decision and I have no other choice. So you just need to keep him stable until I finish with her"

"Why don't you wait with her then?"

"If I wait she will die!" she lost her patience.

"She will die anyway; if he waits they'll both die! We need to save the ones we can save"

"No. We need to save the ones who are more critical first. You know that the law is on my side so drop it. The chief will agree with me so don't waste time." She was the attending, so she had to set the finale word.

"I hope that god is on your side because you'll need a miracle to save her. If we'll lose them both it's on you!" he said and started to take Mark Sloan out of the O.R.

...

Callie got out of the helicopter with Owen and the pilots wife. The other residents wanted to come too but Owen asked everyone to stay in the hospital. They couldn't leave the hospital without doctors, and everyone wanted to come. So Callie came for Arizona and Mark, and Owen came for Cristina. Derek and Meredith were already together out there.

They entered the E.R and they saw Meredith and Cristina sitting together in the hallway.

"What's going on? Where's everybody?" Owen asked when he hugged Cristina, and she flinched.

"Ouch! I dislocated my shoulder, carful." she said and he cut the hug.

"Derek had wounded his arm. And Mark had cardiac tamponade but we treated him in the filled. And now he is waiting for the O.R." Meredith told them.

"Lexi is dead." Cristina said and everyone was quiet, except Callie, who didn't listen to them at all.

"Where is Arizona?" she was concern.

"She is in the O.R. I think that her bone in sticking the skin. It looked really bad" Cristina said but Callie was relived. She could help.

...

"I need more suction." Dr. Mason asked and her resident help.

"I need you to clap this artery while I stitch around the lungs." She told her resident and he asked for a clamp.

The O.R opened and Callie entered with a mask on her face.

"I'm an orthopedic surgeon in Seattle Grace, can I help?" she asked while Dr. Mason stitched around.

"The last thing I need is orthopedic surgeon" she dismissed her.

"I saw her leg x-ray. I want to know what the ortho surgeon is doing for her." Callie answered, worried that some ungifted surgeon will mess her wife's leg.

"I don't have one in here. Her leg is my last concern. If she'll make it through this surgery I'll be more than happy to introduce you to the head of ortho."

"If she makes it?" Callie hart skipped a beat.

"She's got multiple ruptures in her lungs and splint and she lost a lot of blood. She was untreated at all full day. Honestly, I'm surprised she's still alive." Dr. Mason said and the vain exploded.

"Damn, I told you to clamp!" she yelled at her resident.

"It's still clamped, the bleeding is somewhere ells!" the resident start panicking.

"B.P is dropping!" someone said and her heart stopped on the monitor.

"Starting compressions!" Dr. Mason said and massaged the hart.

"Charging to 50. Clear!"

She gave her heart a shock, but the monitor was still flat.

"Charging to 100"

Callie heart bumped in her chest. She came closer to the table.

"Let me help." she said and she felt someone holding her back.

"You are not a doctor in this hospital, you need to get out!" Dr. Mason said while the other shock to the heart didn't help.

"Charging to 200!" tears started dropping on Callie's face.

"Clear!" she shocked her heart again, but it didn't restart.

"No. please!" she said, "This is my wife on the table! Don't die. I love you. Stay with me, Arizona!"

"This is your wife?! Charge to 300." Dr. Mason looked at Callie while she tried to reach for Arizona again.

"Get the family out of my fucking O.R!" she screamed at the nurses and two of then tried to pull her away.

"Clear!" she gave another shock to her heart and it beat again.

Callie stopped fighting with the nurses out of relief, and they took her out.

...

The last four hours in her life felt like eternity. She's used to be in operations that lasted more than 12 hours, but even they didn't felt this way. She was sitting in Mark's room and stared at him all the time. He was unconscious and intubated, and the doctor had told her that the minute an O.R is available, they would take him there.

She was terrified of losing them. She couldn't bare the idea that the most important people in her life were in danger, and there was nothing she could do.

Just a few days ago she had talked about how everything was so perfect. Damn, why she had to speak up and dared the devil?

A young doctor entered the room and started to check Mark's vital signs.

"Are you prepping him?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yes. she's done with her operation and she can do his now" he told her.

"Wait. The reason he waited was because there was no O.R available, not because he waited for a specific doctor. Wasn't it?" she asked.

"We have only one cardiothoracic surgeon in this hospital. But I assure you that she is the best" he tried to calm her.

"Wait, is she the one who was working on my wife?" Callie stood up from her seat.

"I don't know, what's your wife's name? I can find out." he suggested.

"Never mind, I'll go and see" she said and left the room, and all she wanted was to see her wife. She kept hearing in her head the surgeon's words '_if she'll make it through this surgery',_and she was terrified. She couldn't lose Arizona_._

_..._

"I'm your attending and you are a resident. If you ever pull that kind of a scene again in my O.R I'll make sure the next time you see one is as a patient. Is that clear?" Callie heard a familiar voice when she walked to Arizona's O.R.

"I won't shut up if I think you are damaging a patient. You got lucky today. I hope you get lucky in his surgery too. I'll cross my fingers for you." the other doctor answered her.

"You are crossing the line. This is my last warning!" she saw the doctor that worked on her wife screaming at the other doctor. Does it mean the surgery didn't go well?

Dr. Mason noticed Callie in the hallway.

"Go prep your patient. And tell Dr. Rogers to scrub in. I don't want you in this" she said to him quietly and moved to approach Callie.

"Your wife's surgery went well; she is in recovery." Dr. Mason told her and Callie cried out sigh of relief.

"Is she going to be ok?" Callie asked. She wanted to scream at the doctor for the way she spoke in the O.R, but hearing that Arizona is alive… it made everything go away.

"I'll come and check up on her in a few hours. It's hard to tell right now. "Dr. Mason answered and Callie saw Mark was lead to the O.R.

"I have another surgery, excuse me" Dr. Mason apologized and fallowed Mark's bed.

...

Arizona was laying in the bed with tube down her throat. Callie was sitting next to her, observing every inch of her face filled with incisions, and observed the casted leg. She wanted to help but there was nothing she could do now. So she just prayed to god._ Just open your eyes, just wake up. Please._

"Hey, how is she?" Owen entered the room but Callie didn't take her eyes away from Arizona.

"I went into her operation." Callie said with blank expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I went inside to see if they needed help because of her leg. But, she almost died. And all I was worried about her stupid leg"

"Come on, Callie. You couldn't know what was going on. You wanted to help"

"There is nothing I can do to help. I just have to wait. How can I just sit here and wait?" she asked him, and tears streaming down her face.

"I know this feels helpless to know there is nothing we can do. But just being here helps. She feels you are by her side." Owen said, and she remembered her own accident. She remembered feeling Arizona was by her side, and she wanted to wake up for her. She just hoped Arizona could really feel her.

-..

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mason." she entered the room and Callie looked at her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Owen Hunt from Seattle Grace." he shook her hand.

"You're done with Mark? How is he?" Callie didn't care about introductions.

"He is going to be ok. He is in recovery. They both survived the hard part, from now on it should get easier." Dr. Mason promised.

"When is she going to wake up?" Callie asked.

"I hope somewhere in the next 12 hours."

"You hope" Callie delayed on that word. She heard the word hope too many times that day.

"We did everything we can; now we need to wait and see. Time is the key." Dr. Mason said.

"What about her leg? I see you put her in a cast but I saw the x-rays, she needs orthopedic surgery." Callie asked.

"I'll ask ortho to come and talk to you. Her condition was unstable, there was no time. They did temporary fixation." she answered.

"Temporarily fixations? Meaning they did nothing!" Callie started to get mad.

"Like I said, I'll call ortho to come down here." Dr. Mason tried to relax her, but she couldn't.

"You told me in the operation that her leg is your last concern. No one from your ortho department was with her. And I heard the other doctor confronts you about damaging your patient. You just didn't care. If she will have permanent damage it's your fault!" Callie screamed at the doctor with tears in her eyes. She needed someone to blame. Someone had to pay.

"My only fault is that you wife is alive!" Dr. Mason lost it. She was up in surgery for the last 15 hours in a raw on two different operations after only an hour of sleep at night. After a resident decided he was god, and that she was reckless. She just saved a woman everyone was sure would die, and she did it. Her determination did it. It was her talent. So screw the world and screw the family and screw chances. She beat chances and she beat hope. She nailed it today. She was fucking perfect. And she deserved to be treated like it.

Callie didn't say a word. She knew that that surgeon just saved Arizona's life. But she didn't do everything she could. And Callie should have been the one to save her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Dr. Mason used that moment of silent to get out of that room. _She was fucking perfect. And she was going to be treated so!_

_..._

The chief of Portland Gates Hospital was sitting in his room, drinking coffee, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come 'on in." he said.

Dr. Mason stepped into the room and the chief straightened his back on his chair.

"Ho, hello Lisa. I heard about your excellent work today." he smiled at her. Sure, of course he was pleased. Saving two doctors from a major hospital in the west in one day was pumping up the reputation of his small hospital. It was pumping up_ his _ego.

"I almost lost them both today." she said, feeling the fire burning up her throat.

"But you didn't. You saved their lives." he dismissed her.

"The 'saving their lives' part was an act of god. It was pure luck today" and it was. It was luck. But not like Dr. Pitterson had suggested earlier. She did make the right call. But she shouldn't even have had to face that choice in the first place. Not if she had what she needed all along.

"Pure luck, you say? I say pure talent. Stop beating yourself up. You did great." He complimented her.

"I did great. You are lucky that I did great, because no way you could have explained any of this in a negligence comity if there was one." She lost her patients and exploded.

"And it would have been me the one to be interrogated with all the questions. They would interrogate me! And I'm not the one to be blamed. I've told you million times that we need more cardiothoracic surgeons in here. I can't be the only one. I had to be in two surgeries in one today, and I couldn't. I don't want to choose who I'm going to save. I don't want to choose who's going to live or die. I don't want to play god. That's not why I became a doctor!" Dr. Mason took out all her frustration on him. She knew that if her patients would have died today she couldn't have lived with it. Not because it was her fault, but because she let it last way to long.

"You don't think I know what I need? I'm the chief of this hospital!" he screamed back at her but it sounded like blab to her. She couldn't take his crap anymore.

"I have you. You are great surgeon, and I see a great future in this hospital for you. And you have proven yourself today. So just calm down and get some sleep" he regretted screaming before. He knew where she came from, and he understood. Having all the responsibility in the hands could be scary. But she was a doctor. She had to handle responsibility.

"I can't go to sleep. Cause if I would, I would just get page in 30 minutes to wake up again! Cause you have no one else to page! I won't take this anymore!" she screamed and tears came out of her eyes. She was finally facing this.

"I think you should go to sleep and we will talk tomorrow." he said, trying to calm her.

"No. It's not legal to keep this hospital with only one surgeon. And I won't help you save money anymore. I need to save a life" she was decisive.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you. But, you can handle this. Don't fear this responsibility." he tried to calm her again, but he knew he already lost. It wasn't the first time they had that discussion, and he kept promising her the future of the hospital. He kept loading her ego with words, with power and with responsibility. But he knew she had grown, and that she knew better.

"I'm giving you 48 hours to give me another surgeon. If you won't, I'm leaving." She set her ultimatum and he cracked his mouth to talk again, but she didn't let him.

"That's my final word. And now I'm going to find a nice on-call room to sleep in, and pray to god no one's heart is going to stop today, because I'm fucking tired as hell." she said and left the room. She saw Dr. Hunt waiting outside, and he nodded to her. She nodded back, but kept going. She was hoping that at least 8 hours of the next 48 would be used for napping. Hoping to get _that_ lucky. But luck was already on her side for so long that day.

...

**I hope you liked it :) I already have the secound episode written, but i'll wait till tomarow's night to see if you gays are intrested. so... review ;)**


	2. Increasing the pressure

**_Hello everybody :) I was extremely pleased to see that some people are interested in this story! I saw that you wrote me about getting a beta, and I agree with you all, and I've already written to some people to see who might be interested. But, I didn't want to wait so long to published my next chapter, (because I'm going to a vacation next week (yay!) so I won't published), because I'm really excited about this! (And I really think this one is better than the last. But- you are the once to judge)._**

**_I hope you'll like It, and I promised the next one would be all 'beta'er (I assume it's not even a word, but roll with it)_**

**_X 17.10.12 I've republished the episode after my beta worked on it so I hope you'll like it better :) Thanx Pen Gnots for the beta :) _**

**_P.S- have you seen the first episode? My heart is still racing. Really really fast. Is there a doctor around? Cause I'm getting C-R-A-Z-Y._**

**_Enjoy ;)_**

**_Episode 2- Increasing the pressure_**

Callie was sound asleep until she heard shocking noises. She opened her eyes and saw Arizona fighting and trying to pull her tube out of her trout. She immediately stood up and approached her.

"Shhh, relax, you'll hurt yourself." she said while opening the gripe of the tube and getting it out. She knew it was a good sign Arizona was fighting the tube. She knew it meant she could breathe on her own. But yet, it was still scary watching Arizona panting as hell and struggling.

She got it out and Arizona took a deep breath, massaging her throat.

"Shhh, you are okay now, you are in the hospital." Callie tried to relax her and held her hand. It was such a relief. Callie felt the stone being lifted off her chest, and she smiled at Arizona.

"Calliope." she whispered, and Callie could hear her sore throat.

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked her and squeezed her hand.

"What happened?" she asked and looked at her. She was pale and her eyes where fuzzy.

"You were in a plane crash. And you had surgery, and you are fine now. That's what matters." Callie smiled again. That was all that mattered. Arizona was alive.

"Where are we?" she asked and tried to sit up. She immediately flinched in pain.

"No, don't move. You had surgery; you'll ripe up your stitches." Callie said and put her hands on Arizona's shoulders to calm her.

"We are in Portland Gates. The plane crashed near here so they brought you as close as they could. "She answered her question.

Arizona didn't say anything. She moved her hand on her chest and her belly, exploring her own injuries, noticing the stitches.

"Why did they open my chest? What surgery did I have?" she asked and looked confused.

"You had internal injuries in your lungs, and you rapture your splint, but they fixed it." Callie answered and Arizona kept her own exploring. She moved her hand down her left leg. When she did, tears filled her eyes.

"I can't feel my leg. Why can't I feel my leg?" Arizona started panicking but Callie didn't have an answer. The doctors in that god-damn hospital didn't give her a real answer yet. But she couldn't show Arizona her own panic.

"Relax. Your bone penetrated through your skin. It had been great trauma for your leg. But the doctors will be here and it's going to be fine. Okay?" Callie hoped as hell it would be fine.

"My leg should have been hurting now, right? It's a bad thing it doesn't hurt." Arizona voice shook, and Callie knew she was right.

"You can't say it. We don't know what's going on yet." Callie lied. Arizona looked at her and squeezed her hand. She knew she was lying. She knew her well enough.

"Everything is going to be ok." Arizona whispered and tear dropped from Callie's eyes.

"Yes. It will." Callie answered and kissed her cheek.

...

"Mr. Donavan in 907 felt burning on his skin, so I replaced his antibiotics. I think he might be allergic to the old one. And Mrs. Alter in 915 tried to get up ripping her stitches. I stitched her up again. And Mr. Sloan in 923 hasn't woken up yet." Dr. Rogers approached Dr. Mason the minute she walked into the floor. She hadn't even had an opportunity for coffee this morning, but she managed without it. It was mainly thanks to the 4 hours of sleep she actually got last night. Although, she suspected the free-pagers-night was a result of the chief's interference. She was glad she had got the sleep, but it hadn't changed her mind. She intended to stick with her decisions.

"I want you to check up on Mr. Donavan again in the next hour. If the burns don't stop page me. Talk to Mrs. Alter and convince her to stay still. Tell her that it would be totally unnecessary to give her another operation so she better not make us do one. Mr. Sloan might take some time to wake up. We have to wait a while longer." she told her resident, and he nodded.

"What about Miss Robbins?" she asked. After fighting with the wife, she wanted to make sure she did everything right, so she played the surgery thousand times in her head. And she didn't have any regrets. She did fine.

"I was just heading there." he answered.

"No need, I'll do this." She said and took her chart from his hands. She looked it up.

_Damn, ortho still hadn't visited her._

"Dr. Levinstain!" she called an older man that was standing and talking on the phone down the hall.

"Just a minute" he told her while she approached him.

"So, I'll see you tonight. Love you" He said and hung up the phone, and looked at her. She shoved Arizona's chart in front of his face. He took it.

"Can you explain to me why nobody from your department been to her yet?" she asked him and he was still observing the chart.

"They did, when she was first admitted. They gave her temporary fixation." He answered. She snorted.

"Come on, we both know that means nothing!" She said with disrespectful tone and he looked at her. He was the head of orthopedic department since before she was even born. How did she even have the nerve to talk to him like that?

"It means they did what they have to do to stabilize her in order for you to take her into surgery and fix her up. And you did. It was the major priority, you know that. That is how things work. We prioritize." He answered calmly.

"After she left my surgery had passed at least 10 hours. In those 10 hours no one saw her. And I paged you. "She said, unwilling to accept his politically-carp.

"I don't know what happened here last night. I was at my son's wedding, I wasn't even here. But I'll talk to my residents, even though I don't believe they just ignored this. I assure you, I have good people working with me, and I don't doubt them for a second. But how about, instead of pointing fingers, we go over there and I'll check her up, shall we?" he told her and she nodded. She didn't think it was the end of it, but they needed to check her patient. It was about damn time.

...

Callie looked at Arizona sleeping. After she woke up she was still too tired, so she had fallen back to sleep. Callie thought it was the best. Dr. Mason entered the room, followed by Dr. Levinstain. Callie looked at them, expecting news.

"Where's her intubation?" Dr. Mason asked, and Callie looked back at Arizona.

"She woke up so I took it out. She's just gone back to sleep." she answered.

"You took it out? Why didn't you call the nurses?" Dr. Levinstain asked, and Callie looked at him.

"She is a doctor. Dr. Torres, this is Dr. Levinstain, he is our head of ortho. I'm happy to hear she has woken up. I'm going to wake her up again to check her." Dr. Mason said and approached Arizona.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Levinstain handed over his hand for a shake, but Callie didn't take it.

"Why the hell are you seeing her just now?" she asked, starting her way for the answers she deserved, but then Arizona woke up, and she didn't want to make a scene in front of her.

"Hi, Arizona, my name is Dr. Mason and I've been taking care of you." Dr. Mason said and Arizona looked at her with her fuzzy eyes.

"Hello." she answered, with her still sore voice.

"Can you fallow my finger?" She asked, and Arizona did. Callie looked how Arizona aces her neurological and physical exam, and she was glad. At least something was fine.

"Okay, you are going to be just fine." Dr. Mason smiled at her, but Arizona wasn't calm.

"What about my leg?" she asked, and Dr. Mason looked at her comrade.

"This is Dr. Levinstain. He's our head of the orthopedic department, and he is your doctor now. He'll explain everything to you." she said stepping back, giving him the clear.

.

"Arizona, during the crash your bone penetrated through your skin. What we did so far was to fixate your leg so we could give you time to stable, and time for Dr. Mason to perform her operation. "He started talking and Callie was sure anyone else would feel relief with his tone. He was calm, mature, and confident. But she knew better, and she still didn't get an answer for her questions.

"What we are going to do now is an orthopedic operation. I'm going to fix your bone into its place, and then I'm going to stabilize it with a metal plate and screws. It's going to take a little while to heal, but that's our best option." He ended his explanation.

Arizona nodded. She knew that procedure. Callie did that procedure thousands of times. She even scrubbed into them when it was on kids who where her patients.

"Okay, that sound fine, let's do that." She said, and he nodded.

"Wait." Callie said, and both Dr. Levinstain and Arizona looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked. Callie couldn't just let it slip away. She had to take care for her wife. And all she heard from the doctor was blab. Blab she said to patients all the time.

"Why didn't we do it yesterday?" She asked Dr. Levinstain.

"Because, she wasn't stable. Now she is awake, and she is ready." He answered.

" Come on, no one from ortho was here all night. I know. I waited for them. How can they assess she wasn't stable enough?" She got mad. She didn't plan to. Not in front of Arizona.

"Look. I know that you are a doctor, but you need to leave that aside and leave what you've learned in medical school away. My specialty is ortho. I've done this hundreds of times. I know this must be nerve racking and as a doctor you want to do something. But I'm _her _doctor and you are the family. Just relax, I'm taking care of her." He tried to calm her, but only made it worse.

"I'm not just a doctor, and I won't leave it. I am an orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital in Washington, and I've also done this procedure a thousand times, and I've never let a patient wait 12 hours for me!" She screamed at him.

Arizona's heart raced really fast. She understood now what Callie was going through while she was asleep. She understood it. If Sofia was in need of a surgery that she could do, but couldn't really do just because she is the family or just because she wasn't in her own hospital, and she had to sit by doing nothing - that would have killed her. Especially if the other doctor that could do something did nothing.

"I think this discussion should end now." Dr. Mason noticed the increasing in Arizona's blood pressure on the monitors.

"What are you suggesting that we do then, Dr. Torres? Because she needs this surgery and I'm her surgeon. And I'm here now, and I want to operate on her and save her leg. Do you have another plan? Because, right now you are wasting time arguing about absolutely nothing." He ignored comment and answered Callie, who didn't seem pleased. She couldn't just leave it alone. She wouldn't ever let someone go through hell like that.

"I do have another plan. I want her at Seattle Grace" she answered with determination. She should have done this 12 hours ago.

"And who would do her surgery? You can't do it yourself." He stated.

"Why not? I'm the best!)" She said. And she was.

"Come on, Dr. Torres, she is already here, you can't transfer her there. She is not stable enough." Dr. Mason interfered in the conversation. There was too much fucking _ego_ in the room.

"Why not? I don't want her to do it here. I don't trust any of you guys in this damn hospital! You just said she is stable for this surgery. She is also stable to move. We can transfer her in a helicopter. We do it all the time with patients." Callie said.

"You can't do this operation yourself, you're her wife." Dr. Mason said. It was out of the question. Every possible law said it.

"Arizona, do you want Dr. Torres to operate on you?" Dr. Levinstain cut this argument and approached Arizona. Everyone looked at her. It was the first time anyone bothered to see how she was doing and what she felt. She looked into Callie's eyes, and she knew what she had to say. She had to back her up on that one.

"Yes, I do." Arizona answered, and she saw the relief in Callie's eyes.

"That's out of the question!" said firmly. For a minute Arizona hoped Dr. Mason would win that one. She knew she shouldn't have said yes. But she had to.

"It's the patient's decision. I have other patients that actually want me to operate on them. If she consents that's enough for me." Dr. Levinstain said.

"She is my patient and she is making the wrong choice. I'm here to protect her. She won't be transfer without my approval!" Dr. Mason was fighting for her. Again.

"This is her call, and you are not her doctor anymore. You cleared her up for me and handed over her care to me. I'm her doctor now and I give my approval." Dr. Levinstain said, and nodded for Callie. Dr. Mason gasped in disbelief.

"I'll call the helicopter, she's all yours now." Dr. Levinstain told her, and left the room. Callie was glad. Finally the wheel was in her hand. She had the power over her own life once more.

Dr. Mason was still in the room, and she looked at Arizona.

"Is this really what you want?" she asked her, and Arizona nodded in approval.

"Yes." Arizona said, and Callie felt relief again. She was going to save her.

"It's highly un-recommended. There is a reason why family doesn't treat family." Dr. Mason looked at Callie, and Callie had enough of her.

"Just drop it, I'm going to save her leg." Callie said to her.

"What if something goes wrong in the surgery?" Dr. Mason asked. She wanted Callie to face her responsibilities as a doctor. The family's job was to hope for the best. The surgeon's job was to prepare for the worse.

"I've done it a million times. You need to stop. Everything is going to be okay." Callie said.

"I really hope so." Dr. Mason gave up, and scoffed again. It wasn't right. She was definitely not prepared for the worse. But keeping that discussion wasn't the right way to fight back. Not while the patient was still in the room.

"I would, I'm the best. You'll see." Callie said and approached Arizona, to hold her hand. Arizona smiled at her, and Callie smiled back.

…

Dr. Mason went to the chief's office. She hopped she wouldn't have to see his face again until the dead-line she had given him, but unfortunately she had to.

The chief was sitting at his desk, again, drinking coffee, and he invited her in.

"Hello Lisa." he greeted her with his welcoming tone. Like last night's conversation didn't even happed.

"Hey chief." she said and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Sleep well?" he asked. It reminded her why she stayed so long. The chief knew how to seem caring and sympathetic, and played his daddy-role pretty well. And she needed to be cared for, especially at the beginning, when she first made it to Portland-Gates. She was young, inexperienced, terrified about holding a scalpel, and she barely hung on. She almost quit. Maybe the reason she ended up in a low-class hospital was because she used to be a low-class surgeon herself. Well, she wasn't anymore. Now, she was talented, gifted, sharp, fast and brilliant. And she was scared he would take the credit for that ._Should he take the credit for that?_

"Better than always" she answered. But not because she had more time (it was absolutely ridicules that four hours had actually considered more time, but they where), but because a huge stone gat off her chest.

"I'm glad" he said and took a sip from his coffee. She hated his wordless-chit-chat.

…

"I have a patient who wants her wife to perform a surgery on her." Dr. Mason skipped the chit-chatting and got to the case.

"That's out of the question." He said without moving his eyes from his cup. Finally, someone was making some sense. At least they were on the same page on that one.

"That's exactly what I said, but Dr. Levinstain totally overruled me." She answered, and he raised his eyes to look at her.

"Wait, Dr. Levinstain? I thought we are talking about your patient. Who is the patient and what's his condition?" he asked her.

"Her name is Arizona Robbins. She was my patient and now she's Levinstain's. She has to have an operation on her leg, and her wife is an orthopedic surgeon in Seattle Grace. We were in her room today, and because ortho didn't even check on her since my operation, her wife doesn't trust us with her treatment." Dr. Mason explained.

"Do you know why Ortho didn't check up on her?" The chief asked.

"Dr. Levinstain claims that they checked on her once she got here, and then they gave her time to stabilize after my surgery. But they had ten hours. That's a long time." She said.

"Claim? So, you don't believe him. You think that your colleagues just left a patient. Does that make sense to you?" He raised an eyebrow and she hesitated for a minute.

"I know that he was at a wedding. But, ortho has more than one doctor. And I didn't see any of them last night. I don't know where they were." she finally said.

"You don't know." He said and she nodded.

"So, let me tell you. They were in operations for two of Seattle Grace's doctors who came here last night. Smashed arm, pierced leg, and the pilot who died on the table. They were where they needed to be. In the O.R.! "He said and she felt his words stabbing through her skin. It was just like her dilemma last night. She couldn't be in two places at once, and so couldn't the other doctors.

But,)it wasn't any consolation. It only made her want to leave, to move to a better hospital. To a hospital that wouldn't point a gun to her head. To a hospital that would give her a choice. Because right than her only decision was who is going to live or die. And it wasn't her decision to make.

"Well, it doesn't matter the fact is he agreed to move her to Seattle Grace to allow her wife to operate. There is a reason family doesn't treat family, and you know that." She said, ignoring the imaginary stab-wound.

"I know, but so does he. Dr. Levinstain is an experienced doctor, she is his patient and it's his call." He answered. She was shocked._ Was he really supporting that?_

"Come on, you just said this is out of the question!" She protested.

"I also thought this was your patient. Dr. Levinstain has been a physician for a very long time. He knows what he is doing." he said.

"So, because I'm young I don't know what I'm doing? Because, you agreed it was the wrong choice when you thought it was mine. The error is still the same, only the executor has changed!" She couldn't believe her ears. It was madness.

"I won't overrule Dr. Levinstain's orders! And yes, you are young. Have you thought for a second to stop being arrogant and listen to someone else for a change?" he yelled at her. She snorted at him. He was the one always telling her to stand up for herself and say if something was wrong. He just never thought she would stand up against him.

"You are so full of shit! Politely, crap, but full of shit! You won't overrule Dr. Levinstain? Why? Because, he is older than you? Because he has been here longer? You are the damn chief, you don't need do kiss his ass! Grow yourself a spine!" She said with disdain. Maybe he needed to grow a spine, but she defiantly didn't have to. She had a pair.

"Find your place, young lady!" her yelled at her, and she wasn't impressed.

"I'm hoping to very soon. Have you found another attending for me?" she demanded to know. There was no way she was staying after that.

"No. No, it takes time. Besides, you need to finish this year. You have a contract here." he said and she didn't believe he was going to force her stay like that.

"Don't talk to me about contracts! Don't hold me hostage, because if you do, I'm sure everyone would love to hear how you violated medical terms and treatments as you like! If you play with shit don't be surprised your hands are smelly!" Dr. Mason said and she couldn't believe herself. She didn't mean to threaten him, but he had given her no choice. He looked at her and closed his mouth. He was speechless.

"Do you know where you are going? Has someone hired you?" he asked after a moment of silent, and she was surprised to hear his caring tone again.

"I'll work something out." She said. She won't let his caring tone buy her again.

"You can't just leave like that. I built you from scratch!" There it was, she knew he would take the credit.

"Yes, you did. You taught me how to fight. But, instead of fighting for patient I'm fighting with you!" she was so frustrated._ Just get this over with_.

"You'll regret this. You'll come crawling back." He said letting her down completely. She thought he would be civilized, after all the time, they would end on good terms. But they didn't.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." She said and left the room.

...

**Well… hoped you liked it :) waiting to hear some comments... :)**


	3. Fresh new start

_**Hello everybody :)**_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been in a vacation for two weeks…London is amazing! **_

_**I've fallowed your comments and saw that many of you had a problem with mistakes\spelling\grammer and those things, so I've found a beta and for now on It'll be great- so just hope the story itself is intresting ;)**_

_**Thanks Pen Gnots for the Beta! **_

_**I hope to publish the next one soon, but I'm starting university, so… I'll trt.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Episode 3- Fresh new start.**_

"I need you to count back from ten, Arizona, ok?" Callie told her while the anesthesiologist put the mask on her face. They were in the operating room, 5 hours after they left Portland Gates, and Callie took Arizona into surgery the minute the helicopter landed. She made sure everything was ready while on the way since she didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…" Arizona counted slowly and dosed off.

"Ok, let's do it, ten blade." Callie said and Alex Karev handed over the blade. He jumped in the minute the helicopter landed on the roof determined to help. It was supposed to be him on that plane instead of Arizona. He felt responsible like it was his fault she was there. He handed the blade to her and she placed it on the surface of Arizona's leg. Callie was about to cut her wife open. She hesitated and looked in Alex's eyes. They were both scared to mess up.

"Listen, this is not Arizona on the table. This is a young woman named…I don't know, Melissa, and she needs you to fix her leg. And you are going to do this because you are the best orthopedic surgeon I've ever known." Alex ignored his own fear trying to motivate Callie and fill her with confidence.

_This is Melissa. Melissa Smith. She is 34 years old and she has 2 kids, Harry and Jacob. She is a teacher. Swim teacher. Her way of life depends on this leg._ Callie repeated that in her head, because every time she was thinking about Arizona she began to tremble. Actually, she was surprised with her own imagination, because Melissa Smith liked jazz and horror books. When she was a kid all she wanted was to go to the moon and do the walk, the moon walk. Well, not imaginative enough, because Smith was really common name. She should have picked a name like Frankenstein, or maybe Glorynous._ Come on, Callie, she would have been completely tortured with a name like Glorynous_, she told herself and snorted at her own imagination. Alex looked at her in wonder, because she was just cutting around the bone to give room to the metal plates, and his look flashed her back to reality.

"Tell me what you see, Karev?" she asked him. It wasn't a question with the purpose of teaching. It wasn't about teaching him, she wanted a second opinion. Because, Callie didn't like what she was seeing. Because she was hoping she was wrong.

"Is that necrosis tissue? Maybe she has a clot." Alex said the words she hoped not to hear. Arizona's leg had started to die. The metal plate wouldn't help her.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked him. _This is Melissa Glorynous. Don't panic._

"Blood thinners to dissolve the clot? Heparin?" he asked.

"No. She just had internal bleeding. Blood thinners would make her bleed to death." Callie said looking at him. She Callie knew what she had to do. She had to cut Melissa's leg off. You can't restore necrosis tissue. You can't save dead cells. You can't save a dead leg. And, they were too fucking late!

"Maybe we can restore the blood flow? It's not like all her leg is messed up. We can take veins from the other leg just like in bypass procedure and place them instead of the blocked ones. The cells that are dead, are dead, but she could still use her leg." Alex suggested an 'extremely-long-shot' plan, and she clung to it desperately_._

"Ok, so let's do that." She decided. _Melissa hasn't done her moon walk yet._

…

Lisa Mason stood outside the building for at least half an hour. She wasn't great with new beginnings, and this one was a huge step forward. It felt like the first day in Portland Gates, when she was just an intern that was completely unsure about how her life was going to look like, but at least then she knew she had a few years of internship in front of her. Right now, she didn't even know how the next few days would look, let alone the next hours. She was standing outside Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, gathering her strength to take the leap, remembering the conversation from last night.

_She was walking down the halls of Portland Gates hospital, mad and frustrated from her conversation with the chief. She didn't pay the world around her any attention. All she could think about was her next step. She expected Portland to be her home, and now everything had fallen apart. She didn't know how to move on. She knew she had to do it, but she didn't know how, and she was scared to figure that out. She was so distracted she accidentally bumped into someone. She recognized him._

_"Hey, sorry. I'm so sorry ." Lisa apologized and he reassured her._

_"Don't worry about it, are you ok?" Owen asked. He noticed she was upset._

_"Yes, I'm going to be ok. How are your people?" Lisa asked him. She now noticed they were outside of Mark Sloan's room._

_"Everyone will be just fine. I mean, Dr. Shepherd and Cristina will take some time off to recover from their injuries, but in the long term they will be fine." He said and she nodded._

_"I'm glad to hear that." Lisa) said. She had no idea who those people were but it didn't really matter._

_"I've been meaning to ask you about Dr. Sloan, because he hasn't woken up yet." He asked her and looked at Mark. She looked at him too._

_"His operation went well, and he should wake up. I'll talk with his new doctor and if doesn't wake up in the next day we'll run some more tests." She answered._

_"His new doctor?" was confused._

_"Yes, I don't work here anymore. I just gave my resignation. I'll just make sure my patients get a new doctor and then I'm out of here" She said her frustration being made clear._

_"Where are you going next?" Owen asked her, intrigued._

_"Honestly, I don't really know." Lisa hated admitting that._

_"You resigned before you found a new place to work?" He was surprised._

_"Yes, I did. It's a long story. I'll spare you the details." She prayed he wouldn't ask._

_"I must be honest, I heard the conversation you had with your chief last night" Oh, there it was. She understood from his nod that night that he heard everything._

_"Good, I was too tiered anyway to tell the details even if you insisted." She laughed._

_There was a brief silence for a minute, and she noticed Dr. Hunt observing her._

_"You know, you saved two of my doctors in one night. I saw you in action. You are pretty good doctor." Owen said. Lisa found his honesty exhausting._

_"Well, until Mark Sloan wakes up I won't count it as a save." She admitted her fear- that her decision to wait with his operation may have been a bad idea._

_"You did what you had to do, and I believe he will wake up. Maybe he is just not ready" Dr. Hunt said, and she nodded. She didn't have much to say._

_"Recently our cardiothoracic surgeon left our hospital. Actually, I was counting on Christina, , to fill her place. But, now she's injured, and it will take some time for her to heal. So, I'm lacking a cardiothoracic sergeant in my crew." It was more of a statement than a question. He didn't plan this, but it didn't seem to be a bad idea._

_"You want me to come to Seattle?)" Lisa was surprised. She didn't have much reputation or experience, and it was a big hospital. She expected him to find some old and bold man that had written books and won at least one Harper-Avery._

_"You need a job, I need a surgeon. You can give it a shot. If it works out we'll make a long term contract. Seattle Grace Mercy West is a great hospital. You would fit in perfectly." He said._

_There it was- her redemption. Take it or leave it. She was scared of changes. She was terrified to death. And it was another hospital, another city, another country, a new start. But, she knew something had to change, and there it was. She had nothing to lose._

_"Yes. Why not?" she told him, and he seemed pleased._

_"Looking forward working with you, Dr. Mason." _

And there she was, outside of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, trying to find the courage to make the next step. She took a deep breath and took a small step for the man, and a giant leap for Lisa Mason.

…

Alex Karev was sitting next to Arizona's bed while she was sleeping. Callie had to help in the E.R with a case of a kid who fell down from the third floor and broke both his legs, and she asked him to stay in case Arizona woke up. She didn't want Arizona to wake up to an empty room, and she hated the fact that she had to leave, but she had no choice. Duty called. Alex agreed, but he secretly hoped Callie would come back faster than anticipated, because he was scared dealing with Arizona after their Hugh fight. He was sure she didn't hear the message he left her on the phone, and he didn't know how to say it again. She was so important to him. She made him who he was, and he wanted to say it to her. He had to say it, and she needed to hear it.

Arizona opened her eyes and looked around.

"Calliope?" She asked with fuzzy voice. When she spoke his heart started racing.

"Hey, it's me, Alex, Callie is in surgery, she'll be here when she is done." He told her while standing up and approaching her. She looked at him.

"Alex?" She whispered, and her lack of words scared him up.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Why are you checking up on me? You are a pediatric doctor. You are a peds doctor in Hopkins." She pushed him away. She knew she was supposed to be mad at him, but ever since the accident nothing mattered anymore. But still, she didn't want to make it easy for him. Her comment stung him a lot, but he tried to ignore it.

"I was worried, so I asked Callie to scrub in on your surgery. Listen, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have been man enough to face you from the beginning. You are my teacher; you taught me everything I know. And you are my friend. And I never meant to hurt you. "He just said everything he thought about during the hours spent sitting next to her bed. He wasn't strong when it came to talking about feelings, and she knew that.

"You are just feeling guilty because you should have been on that plane." Arizona told him and she immediately regretted saying that. She already had forgiven him. Or maybe she didn't? He looked at her and froze. She said exactly what he thought.

"I should've been. You're right." Alex admitted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She apologized, and he nodded.

"Yes, you did, if I wasn't such a jerk I would've been on that plane and you would be just fine." He told her.

"No one knew what would happen. It was just bad luck. It was nobody's fault." She said and he didn't respond.

"I just said it because I was mad that you are moving to Hopkins. But, it was the right call. You are going to be great there, Alex." She said and tear dropped from her eye. He looked at her and held her hand.

"I'm not going. I told them I'm staying here." He told her.

"Why? It's Hopkins. You don't give up on Hopkins. Hopkins is your future!" She was surprised.

"Hopkins may be the future, but Seattle is my home. And you are my family." He didn't believe how corny he sounded, but he knew he meant it.).

..

"You're awake!" Callie walked into the room with smile on her face. Arizona smiled back at her and Alex let go of her hand, afraid Callie would see his emotional side.

"Dr. Torres." He nodded to her, "Dr. Robbins." He nodded to her too and left the room. Callie smirked when he did

"What's up with his overly formal gestures?" Callie asked and Arizona laughed.

"He's afraid to let anyone inside his sensitive side. But I've already penetrated his defenses. I'm awesome." She smiled, still excited from Alex's confession, and her smile made Callie happy.

"You're in a good mood." Callie said and sat next to Arizona on the bad, kissing her forehead.

"No pain at all." Arizona said, and Callie looked at her I.V. Her morphine was a high dose.

"Good, so I want to lower your pain meds. If you don't have pain I don't want to overly-sedated you." Callie said and stood up, changing the dosage.

"I kinnda like it this way." Arizona said and Callie smirked again.

"Of course you do, you little stoner." Callie teased her.

"No I'm not! And besides, little rainbows never killed anyone." she laughed, and Callie came back to sitting next to her. She stroked her hair.

"So I guess it means the operation went well?" Arizona asked, "Not that I had any doubts, of course." she rushed to add.

Callie hesitated for a minute. She didn't want to spare her the details of what happened in the O.R. She had to tell her about the complication, because she had to tell her the truth. She never built up new veins across a necrotic- tissue before. She wasn't supposed to do that, and she wasn't sure it would work. She just had to save Arizona's leg, and she hopped that her rushed decision wouldn't cause anymore damage. But Arizona didn't feel any pain, and she was laughing with her like she always used to do. She looked happy, and she looked fine to her. Maybe the long-shot-plan had actually worked, after all.

"Yes, it went well." Callie lied. There was no reason to tell her everything that happened. Not when the ending resolute was good.

"I knew, because you are awesome." Arizona held Callie closer and kissed her.

"No, you're awesome." Callie answered and kissed her back.

…

"Hello, are you Dr. Bailey?" Dr. Mason used the nurses' guidance to realize who she was supposed to approach, and Bailey turned around.

"Yes, I am, and you are?"Bailey looked at the stranger.

"My name is Lisa Mason. Dr. Lisa Mason. Dr. Hunt told me to look for you when I arrive. It's nice to meet you." She said and held her hand out for a shake.

Miranda Bailey observed Lisa Mason from head to toe. Lisa was wearing jeans and all-stars with scribbles on them, and a black t-shirt. Her hair was black, straight and long, and her skin was pale as snow. She seemed like some rock band groupie in Bailey's eyes. A very young rock bank groupie.

"You are Dr. Lisa Mason, the cardiothoracic surgeon from Portland Gates?" Dr. Bailey didn't hide her surprised and didn't hold it back.

"Yup, that's me." Lisa smiled in amusement from the woman's shock. She was used to that response. Most doctors she worked with thought at the beginning that she is a med student, not an intern, and most definitely not an attending.

Oh well, starting medical school when you are only 14 certainly gets a reaction.

"Oh, well, so let's show you around." Dr. Bailey realized she was starring for way too long, and started walking, and Lisa fallowed her around.

…

It was a big hospital, Lisa realized, and it was nothing like Portland Gates. She was certain that if that plane wouldn't have crashed only 4 minutes from her hospital, the 'Seattle Grace people' would have never known such hospital even exists.

Now Portland Gates was definitely on the map, especially after saving their asses. It was now the first time Lisa was glad it all happened. It brought her to Seattle.

_Damn, you work here now. Nice!_

"Now, this is the board. All the surgeries are signed in here, you can see in what operation room they are at, what surgery it is, who the attending is and who is assisting. Rule number one and most important - no one messes with the board." Bailey used her intimidating threat and eyed her down.

"No one messes with the board, crystal clear." Lisa repeated Bailey's words, while holding herself from laughing. She wasn't sure how serious Bailey was, but she decided acting serious was the way to go. Especially after that when she asked people who to look for, they told her to prepare for the Nazi. Well, Bailey sure didn't look like one, so she assumed it wasn't about her pretty little eyes.

Bailey's pager went off and she started to rush out.

"Rule number two- when I'm going you fallow!" Bailey grunted when Lisa didn't move, and then she started running after her, all the way to the E.R.

…

The E.R was packed and everyone ran in and out. People were screaming and bleeding everywhere, and it seemed like complete chaos.

"Need some help over here!" a paramedic yelled when he walked inside with a young boy on a gurney. Bailey ran to him and Lisa ran after her.

"What happened?" Bailey asked and started treating the boy. He was barely breathing and screamed in pain.

"There was a car accident. Car bumped into a bus full of kids on a field trip. I got this one from the back of the bus, he was completely squashed." The paramedic answered.

"Ok. You!-" bailey told to an intern that jumped immediately, "- I want CT, X-rays, Blood count and I want it now!" He nodded but then the kid lost consciousness.

"His is crashing! Starting compressions!" Bailey said and started CPR on him.

The intern looked around and rushed to bring the crash cart.

"Charging to 50-" He said and approached the kid.

"Clear!" He said and Bailey stood back.

"Wait!" Lisa said and he stopped before shocking the kid.

"What the hell are you doing? Precede!" Bailey grunted and looked at Dr. Mason with surprised.

"Just wait a second. Where is it?" Lisa looked for something in the cart, and found it.

She took a big needle from it and stuck it to the kid's chest. The kid's heart started beating again.

"His lung collapsed, I just inflamed it again. That's why his heart stopped; we need to get him into the OR now!" Lisa said with firm confidence, "So, tell me where the O.R is because I've no idea." she added awkwardly when no one started moving.

"OK, you heard her, prep the O.R!" Bailey told the intern and he started running.

….

"I shouldn't have worn those shoes today, my legs are killing me." Dr. Mason admitted while in the O.R. with her hands deep in the kid's chest.

"Suction." She told the intern to clear her way.

"So why did you wear them?" Bailey asked her.

"I assumed I wouldn't ever wear them to work because they are so uncomfortable after wearing them for hours, but I wanted to show them off. You know, they are pretty cool. I think. Never imagined there would be a huge crash and I would be in the OR for so long. Or that someone would bleed on them. I forgot my bleeding shoes at home. I think I can open a blood bank just from those shoes alone." Lisa told Bailey and even though she had a mask on her face, Lisa could tell Bailey was smiling.

"I think this is the longest story I've ever heard while operating." Bailey said and Lisa was now convinced that she was smiling. She could hear it in Bailey's voice.

"Seriously? So you need to keep up. There's a quiz in the end." Lisa grinned.

The O.R door opened and Callie walked in with a mask on her face.

"I got paged, what's up?" She asked.

"I paged you. The kid from the accident, his legs are crushed." Bailey told her while the nurse showed her the X-rays.

"Yes, definitely, I'm scrubbing in." Callie said and left the room.

"Clamp" Lisa told the intern. She was now stitching around the rib. The rib punctured the lung and it took a long time to fix it.

"You got it?" Bailey asked and Lisa nodded.

"There is bleeding everywhere. I'll fix it but it's going to take time." She answered and Bailey watched over her hands. She saw the perfect little stitches Lisa was making and the precision, and realized Dr. Hunts odd decision wasn't odd after all. The cardio-kid got talent.

Callie walked into the room and joined them at the table.

"What's your estimation, Dr. Torres?" Bailey asked her.

"His lower vertebras are smashed, I need to get inside and try to rebuild them. Hopefully, it would take a long recovery, but he would walk again." Callie said and asked the intern for a blade.

"What- wait, I'm not done with him." Lisa protested and Callie stopped.

"If I don't operate he won't ever walk again. Who are you, by the way?" Callie said defensively to the new surgeon.

"And if I don't operate he would die. I don't need an ortho surgeon in here" Déjà-vu hit Callie and she was again, in the operating room where Arizona was injured.

"Dr. Mason?" Callie asked with surprised.

"Yep, Dr. Mason, I work here now. And, now we've covered that, no way, the patient isn't stable enough. I'll page you the minute you can come in and do your thing." Lisa found herself in the same a hard position. She knew she would have to see Dr. Torres again, but never imagined the similarities to their previous encounter. She didn't like it at all.

"We are not in Portland Gates anymore. In Seattle Grace we can actually do more than one thing at a time, believe it or not!" Callie told her in anger.

"Dr. Torres, my hands are deep in this patient chest, if you continue disturbing me you won't have a patient to operate on. I don't need an ortho surgeon in here. Get out!" Lisa lost her patience but kept her hands from shaking.

"I remember exactly what happened the last time you told me this sentence." Callie lost her patience too.

"I remember too. I saved your wife!" Lisa screamed at her.

"You two need to shut up now! No more ego, we have a kid with open chest on the table!" Bailey interfered chastising them both, and there was silence.

"Dr. Bailey, page me the minute Dr. Mason is done. I don't want this patient waiting hours before someone checks on him." Callie said and stormed out of the O.R.

"Unbelievable, two mature surgeons fighting in the middle of the O.R." Bailey mumbled in disbelief to herself.

"It's a long story. Really long story." Lisa tried to defend herself. It's not her fault. She had made the right decision, to protect her patient, again.

"It's a story I don't want to hear, so don't even joke about quizzing me about it." Bailey told her and Lisa didn't say a word.

_Damn, I guess Seattle Grace won't be a new fresh beginning after all._

…


End file.
